


raw, untamed power

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Pegging, rey fucks herself with ben's lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Or, lots of inappropriate use of Ben's lightsaber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I don't have an excuse for this. Okay, I do, and it's because Tumblr user cobwebbing said "why aren’t there more fics of rey fucking herself w/ kylo’s lightsaber hilt goddamit" and I was like my time has come.
> 
> This is the definition of PWP. There is no plot, there is no realism, it's just some kinky shit, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.

It’s so  _ big _ .

Bigger than him, even, and for a terrifying moment, she wonders if it will actually fit. The ridges on the hilt don’t look promising, and it occurs to Rey (far from the first time) that it would not be difficult to accidentally ignite the blade. But the danger of it, the terror, makes her that much more eager. She thinks of Ben, thinks of how his hands have been all over this saber. It’s almost, she thinks, like taking him inside her.

That thought emboldens her, makes her hips roll towards the saber. She’s still clothed, but the material between her legs is so damp as to be nearly nonexistent. Carefully, she extends the saber to her center and rolls her hips experimentally, her wet folds touching the saber’s hard lines. It feels...strange. Strange, but titillating. She rolls her hips again, and the foreign shape of the saber coupled with the gravity of how very strange and  _ wrong _ it is coax a small moan from her throat. She shouldn’t be doing this, and that alone makes her want to do it even more. 

She drags her folds up and down the shaft, keenly aware of the button that ignites the blade and how easy it would be to accidentally press it. She could die, she probably  _ will _ die, and yet, she keeps moving. The careful exploration grows frantic, her hips grinding into the saber. She’s panting now, her cunt sopping wet and aching for relief.

Rey sets down the saber with trembling fingers and yanks at her pants. She shimmies out of her clothes as quickly as possible, embarrassingly eager to feel Ben’s saber inside her. She even takes off her shirt and her bindings, wants nothing barring her pleasure. 

When the last scrap of clothing has been pushed away and it’s just Rey and this massive hilt, she feels a shiver run up her spine. How will she do it? Lie back and push it inside her? Sit it upright and sink onto it? Yes,  _ that _ . She sets it down on the ground, breathes deeply as she tries to find the angle which will best work for this. Her hand grips the hilt, holds it steady, and with a deep breath, she lowers herself onto it. 

It doesn’t glide right in her, and she didn’t expect it to. It’s big and ribbed, and Rey has to spread herself with her fingers. She conjures an image of Ben, imagines his parted lips and wide pupils as he watches her take his lightsaber inside her. The image looks so real that she half-wonders if she actually brought their bond to life. She looks straight into his eyes, imagined or not, and gasps as the saber pushes past her lips. She takes in the first few inches and pauses, panting as it fills her. Ben’s mouth falls open, his pupils blown as he watches his saber disappear inside her, Rey’s arousal dripping down the shaft. 

Rey smirks at him, even if he isn’t real, and rolls her hips around the hilt. The walls of her cunt are adjusting to the size and shape of the lightsaber, and as the rocking of her hips builds to a steady rhythm, she finds she’s able to take more of the saber deeper inside her. It’s so  _ much _ , hard and inflexible inside her. She’s the one in control, she’s the one fucking it, but she can’t help feeling that, nevertheless,  _ it _ is fucking  _ her _ . 

_ “Rey,” _ the projection of Ben breathes. His hand reaches down for his cock, pumping with slow, sure strokes as he watches Rey fuck his lightsaber. She bites her lip, brings up a hand to squeeze her breast as her hips rock. She likes this far too much, is intoxicated with him watching her take her pleasure from his weapon. The rocking of her hips becomes frantic as her climax comes closer. She drops the hand from her breast and braces it on the floor, shifting the angle. It hits her in that spot, the one she found after curling her fingers inside her one lonely night in her bunk, and with a shuddering scream she comes undone. Her hips push against the saber, her hand trembling to keep it in place as her cunt squeezes it desperately. She  _ aches _ with it, starts sobbing from the weight of it. 

Her cries only deepen as she nudges the saber out of her. The hilt is slick, strewn with strings of her cum. Impulsively, she licks it clean, moans as she tastes the headiness of her cum mixed with a metallic, industrial taste. She peers up at Ben, smirks as her tongue swirls around the hilt.

He comes with a chant of curses, his seed spilling in his hand. “Rey,” he groans, half-lidded eyes on her naked body, the dampness seeping down her thighs and his saber in her hand.

When he disappears, Rey still does not know if that was really him watching.

She fervently hopes that it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People kept asking for a part 2, and while I normally don't do that...I really did want to see her fuck that lightsaber again.

Ever since he saw her riding the hilt of his lightsaber, her pupils blown wide and mouth parted with ecstasy, he can think of nothing else. He wants to see that again. He wants to make that happen.

And not just by fucking her—or at least, not by fucking her with his cock. He wants to fuck her with his lightsaber. Oh, she looked lovely enough riding it herself, but he wants to use it on her if she’ll let him. 

As it turns out, she does. 

There’s a static energy crackling between them the next time they meet, his saber in her hand and her eyes darkening in anticipation. 

“Rey,” he says, clucking his tongue even as his cock stiffens in his pants. “You’ve been very wicked.”

He can feel her excitement tremble across the Force.

“What are you going to do about it?” she asks, eyes intent on his as he crosses the short distance to her. 

He leans in, lips brushing her ear. “I’m going to give you what you want.”

She shivers. “Are you now?”

“Yes.” He trails a kiss along her temple. “But it’s going to be on my terms.”

Her grip on his saber goes slack, and in one easy movement, he uses the Force to transfer the saber from her hand to his. He clips it to his belt. “Take off your clothes, Rey.”

She does, fingers trembling in her eagerness to remove her clothes. Her eyes never leave his, trying to read his intent, but he keeps his shields up. 

When she’s stepped out of the last of her clothes, he kneels before her, urges her legs apart so that he can lick a stripe up her folds. She bites back a gasp, eyes sparkling as his lips and tongue work her. Her hips rock over his tongue, and with a smirk, he slips two gloved fingers inside her. She bucks around him, the walls of her cunt tugging at his leather-clad fingers. She moans at the contact, buries her fingers in his hair to urge him on. He needs little encouragement, continuing his ministrations until she’s wet enough for a third finger. She moans wantonly, lets him fuck her with his fingers.

She hiccups in surprise when he adds a fourth finger, using his whole hand to fuck her. He’s never done this before, but while unexpected, the sensation is a pleasant one for both of them. She comes on his hand, crying out as her release takes her.

He sucks his fingers clean while she blinks down at him, hazy-eyed and smiling. When he’s licked the last of her from his glove, he stands up and looks down at her. “On your hands and knees. Now.”

Her surprise is evident, but it quickly fades into excitement as she scrambles to obey. She kneels on the durasteel floor, gnawing her lip as she awaits further instruction.

Ben takes his time sliding his cloak from his shoulders, unclipping his saber from his belt as he kneels beside her. Rey glances over her shoulder, mouth going slack as she sees him gripping the lightsaber.

“That’s right,” he murmurs, one gloved hand caressing her rear end. “I’m going to fuck you with this lightsaber, you little desert rat.”

“Ben…” she whimpers. 

“You fucked it once before.” His hand slides down and under, stroking her still-wet cunt. “You liked that, didn’t you? Riding my lightsaber.”

She’s breathing heavily now, arms trembling with expectancy.

“You liked that, _didn’t you_?” he hisses.

“Yes,” she says, rushed. “Yes, I liked it.”

“What did you like most about it? How big it is? How dangerous it is? How you could have died just trying to come?”

“Yes,” she says again in that rushed voice. “Yes, I liked all of that.”

“What else, Rey?”

She chants, “I-liked-that-it-was-yours, I-liked-that-you-saw-me-fucking-it.”

He hums low in his throat. “I thought so. I liked that too, Rey.” His fingers slip inside her again, testing the stretch of her walls. “You think you can do that again, my little scavenger? You think you can take this lightsaber in your wet little cunt?”

She’s been supporting herself on her hands up until now—now, she sinks down to her forearms. “Fuck. Yes. I can. I…I want to.”

“I know you do.” He withdraws his fingers, is not oblivious to the keening noise she makes when he does. “Open your legs for me, darling.”

She does, shifting her weight fully onto her arms and keeping her pert little derriere pointed up to the sky. He takes his fingers, still slick from her cunt, and coats the hilt of his saber. She anticipates his move, reaching back to part her lips with her hand. He wraps one arm around her waist, holding her still, and uses the other to push the hilt inside her. 

Rey groans long and loud, breath shuttering in her throat as he eases the saber inside her. She’s still sopping wet, her cunt nice and stretched out after his fingers and her orgasm, and he pushes past her lips with only a little resistance. He gives her a moment to adjust, murmuring endearments as he kisses her bottom and strokes her thighs. 

“Do it,” she whispers after a moment. “Fuck me.”

“What do you say?”

“Please,” she whimpers. “Please fuck me with your lightsaber.”

And, well, who is he to deny her? 

He pushes the hilt deeper inside her, the arm around her waist holding her still as her arms and legs scrabble against the floor. He watches, transfixed, as his weapon disappears inside her. She moans loudly, face buried in her arms as he begins thrusting his saber—slowly at first, then faster and faster. She comes around the hilt, screaming, but he doesn’t stop there, keeps fucking her with the lightsaber until she comes a third time and begs him to stop. Slowly, he slides the weapon out of her, his heavy breathing mingled with her own. 

“Clean it,” he demands hoarsely.

She does, turning on shaking limbs and reaching for the soaked hilt. She takes it not unlike the way she takes his cock, hooded eyes on his as she licks it clean. He takes himself in his hand as he watches her, comes after only a few strokes—he’s been achingly hard this whole time, needed little encouragement to spill his cum. And Rey, that naughty little minx, licks him clean, too. He pulls her against his chest when she finishes, breathes hard into her hair.

“Next time,” she murmurs, “I’d like to see you take it.”

Ben would like to see that, too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super high and decided to write pegging, you're welcome.

“You’ve been bad, Ben. Very bad.”

 

“I know,” he says eagerly, straining against the leather cords she’d tied around his wrists and ankles. He’s spread wide for her, naked and hard, his eyes intent on her every movement.

 

Rey palms her breast idly, considering his position. “You need to be punished.”

 

“Oh, I know,” he whines. “Please…”

 

“Quiet.” She touches herself, sighing a little. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Ben?”

 

His Adam’s apple bobs. “No.”

 

“I’m going to fuck you with your lightsaber.”

 

He moans, clenching his eyes shut at the thought.

 

“You want that, don’t you, you naughty boy? You loved watching me fuck it, and you want to know what it would be like if I fucked you.”

 

His head nod and accompanying whimper tell her that he does wonder this, that he wants so, so badly for her to use his lightsaber on him. Rey reaches over to the jar beside her, dips her fingers in the clear, viscous liquid, and then rubs the puckered skin of his opening. He whines—the lubricant is cold and startling, but her fingers rub until the flesh there is warm. Rey slips two fingers inside him, mouth falling open as he contracts around her.

 

“You’re so tight,” she grunts, curling her fingers. He bucks against her, wrists straining at the leather cords.

 

Rey pulls her fingers out and dips them in the lubricant again. She thrusts them in and out of Ben’s opening, her other hand gently stroking his cock. He thrusts into her hand, the walls of his ass stretching around Rey’s careful ministrations. She adds a third finger, lowering her head to lick up and down his cock. He’s even harder now, so much it’s almost painful. He sighs when Rey wraps her fingers around his shaft and gives him a pull, moans when she rotates her fingers inside him.

 

“I’m here,” she says soothingly. “I’m right here, you’re all right.”

 

He’s panting into his arm, throbbing for her. Rey coaxes a fourth finger inside him, marvels as he takes it with a throaty sound of pleasure.

 

“You’re nearly ready for me,” she murmurs. “I can’t wait to put it inside you. I can’t wait to see your face. I’m so wet from thinking about it, did you know that?” She rubs her cunt on his thigh, watches the skin there glisten with her arousal.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Fuck, I need it. I need you to fuck me.” He’s starting to sweat, chest heaving with the force of his breaths.

 

“Will you be good for me, Ben?” she asks, kissing his hipbone. “Will you take everything I give you?”

 

“Yes,” he groans. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

 

Rey withdraws her fingers and reaches for the lightsaber. She dips her hand in the jar again, coats the hilt of his lightsaber, and then carefully eases it into his opening.

 

The reaction is instantaneous. Ben thrashes against the bed as he takes the lightsaber, filling the air with his ragged breaths. Rey pushes it in a little further, just so he can adjust to its girth, and then reaches down to free his ankles from their restraints. His legs tremble, and with care, Rey pushes the backs of his legs against her, hooking his knees over her shoulders. He’s wider for her now, and she eases more of the hilt up into him.

 

“Rey,” he gasps. “Please…”

 

She kisses his knee soothingly. “What is it, sweetheart? What do you need?”

 

“M-my cock…”

 

She spits on her hand, wrapping her fingers around his swollen member and stroking. He thrusts into her palm, pushing his ass up and down the lightsaber as he does. Rey is positively dripping, but there’ll be time enough for that later. Now, she wants to give Ben what she was so eager to receive.

 

She thrusts the lightsaber inside him, hums in satisfaction when he pushes his hips against it. She can feel his muscles, taut and straining, and she knows that he’s so, so close.

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Ben,” she praises. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

 

He nods frantically.

 

“Use your words, Ben.”

 

“Please,” he pants. “Please, I want to come.”

 

“You will.” She works her hand faster, spits on the head of his cock and smears the wetness up and down his length. He pants into his arm again, hips thrusting into her hand the lightsaber inside him. She pounds into him, panting with him as the muscles of his stomach tighten in anticipation.

 

And then he lets out a shout. She tips his cock towards his belly, watches with heavy breaths as he shoots white ropes of hot cum all over his torso. He’s trembling now, his breaths shaky.

 

“So good,” she murmurs, kissing the inside of his knee. She gently withdraws the lightsaber, delights in the long groan he makes. His eyes flutter, whole body relaxing as she sets down his legs.

 

“You were so good for me, Ben.” She drops the lightsaber, crawling up his body until her cunt is poised over his face. “But I think you can do even better.”


End file.
